


Sunday Morning Sex

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Schmoop, over the clothes touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Sunday's are for snuggling, among other things. It's a habit worth keeping. And Jared's not afraid to start things on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these delicious gifs:[gif 1](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_rant_girl/15863960/10539/10539_original.gif), [gif 2](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_rant_girl/15863960/10906/10906_original.gif), [gif 3](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_rant_girl/15863960/11104/11104_original.gif)

When Jared had started to rouse into consciousness he rolled over, expecting to find Jensen, Sunday mornings were for snuggling. But Jensen wasn't there. Jared pouted a little, burying his face into Jensen's pillow to immerse himself in his scent, and he pulled the covers back up around his shoulders and he dozed back off for a moment or two.

The next time he wakened it was to the smell of coffee, his eyes clapping onto his mug sitting on the bedside table as he turned his head. Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared's face, "Morning, Sleepyhead."

Jared moaned a little as Jensen traced his hairline with his thumb and down to Jared's temple where he rubbed small circles. Made Jared feel like he might just fall back under. Jared grabbed Jensen's arm just above his wrist, "Come back to bed."

Jensen laughed, waving his arm to remove it from Jared's hold, and he left the room.

Jared stretched himself out, back arching, and then he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He let out a sigh as he picked up his coffee mug, holding it in both hands he took a sip. Taking a slightly bigger mouthful he sat the mug back down and went to the bathroom.

Back in their room, he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and grabbed his coffee, taking it into the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter to drink it. Rinsing his mug and leaving it in the sink when he was finished. He liked to do his part to keep things tidy for Jensen. 

Jared drummed his fingers down on the counter top, closing them into a fist, and he gave a knock before redirecting himself to the living room and he flopped down onto the couch. Legs splayed. The remote was out of his reach, and he couldn’t be bothered getting up to get it. 

He let his hand settle over his dick, pinching the cotton between his thumb and forefinger and he pulled the material before letting it spring back into place. He let his fingers trace his length and he shifted a little, sinking just that much more back into the chair and he started to lazily stroke himself.

His eyes fluttered shut as he made little breathy sounds, and when he opened them back up, Jensen was there. And he was pleased to see Jensen sticking to their Sunday morning dress code. Fuck those black boxer-briefs. Jensen made them look so ridiculously sexy. _Jensen_ was ridiculously sexy. 

"Where were you?"

"Doing the laundry," Jensen smiled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Jared pouted, but he didn't stop touching himself, "You mean, I missed your laundry dance?"

Jensen grinned, a hint of a blush tingeing his cheeks as he ducked his head down, scratching the back of his neck and looking like he was going to laugh, but he didn't. It was entirely too cute how he still got all bashful about it, and Jared's belly swooped when Jensen looked back up at him through his eyelashes, "You want me to make it up to you?"

Jared stretched out his free hand to his boyfriend, "C'mere."

Jensen took his time as he made his way over to Jared, and he planted his knee down into the chair, letting his arm rest along the back of it for support, as he straddled Jared’s thigh. He cupped Jared’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss, but Jared had plans for that hand. He took a hold of it, dragging it down his throat and over his collar bone, to his chest, Jensen’s fingers curving round Jared’s nipple, as Jared caressed Jensen’s side with his other hand. 

Jensen pulled back from their kiss to look Jared in the eye, with a quick glance down to their joined hands, and Jensen licked his bottom lip. Jared nodded, and he let Jensen raise his hand back to Jared’s mouth to wet his thumb. He drew it out nice and slow, Jared’s other hand slipping around to the small of Jensen’s back, eyes still locked as they dragged Jensen’s thumb over Jared’s nipple. Jared teased his own thumb along the edge of Jensen’s boxer-briefs, skimming under the elastic. 

Jared pulled the black boxer-briefs down just enough to expose Jensen’s perfectly squeezable ass, as he finally got Jensen’s hand on his dick. Made Jared shiver, his hips jutting up to get more friction against Jensen’s hand, Jensen allowing him to control the movement. Jensen’s dick rubbing against Jared’s thigh, the tip poking into Jared’s side as Jensen started to rock his hips. Their thighs brushing together. 

Jensen moaned against Jared’s lips as Jared ran his fingers down and then back up Jensen’s crack. Jared had topped last night, so he knew Jensen would be loose enough to not have to worry about lube. He brought his hand up to Jensen’s cheek and Jensen opened up his mouth to suck in Jared’s fingers.

Being this close, Jared could really appreciate just how breath-takingly beautiful Jensen was, and how lucky he was to get lost in those eyes. Or the galaxy of freckles smattered across Jensen’s nose and cheeks. Made him think of the couple on Jensen’s bottom lip, and it made him feel all the needier to get his mouth back on Jensen’s sinful lips. He withdrew his fingers slowly, tugging down on that full pouty lip, “Fuck, Jensen.”

“Fuck you too,” Jensen smirked with a dark little chuckle, and Jared captured that lip between his teeth and gave it a good tug, getting his hand back on Jensen’s ass and his fingers slipped right in making Jensen gasp, “Fuck.”

The feel of Jensen’s pinkie just teasing at the more sensitive skin, and so close to his balls, was driving him insane with every slip of the cotton, he needed more. And Jensen was ready to, if him pulling down Jared’s briefs was anything to go by, and Jared grunted as Jensen threw his other knee over Jared’s lap to straddle him fully, murmuring, “So fucking hot,” against Jensen’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him.

Jared let his fingers slip out of Jensen’s hole, closing them in Jensen’s boxer-briefs which he pulled to the side, as Jensen took hold of Jared’s dick, kneeling up as straight as he could, to get them aligned. Jensen’s other arm snapping to Jared’s shoulders to keep himself steady and Jared placed his free hand on Jensen’s hip to help as Jensen began to lower himself down. Jared slid his hand up Jensen’s side and up to his shoulder blade, rubbing gently, he kissed Jensen’s cheek and said softly, “Doing so good, Babe.”

Jensen gave a breathy little laugh, and he let his nails dig into Jared’s shoulder just so, “Such a dork.”

Jared grinned as Jensen relaxed his fingers and he sunk down another inch, “You love it,” Jared teased, and Jensen kissed him.

“I do.”

Once Jensen was finally fully seated they went back to making out, and every little movement of Jensen’s every hitch, and every twitch, sent out little jolts of want in Jared. But he let Jensen set the pace. His hips following the slight roll of Jensen’s, the slow build of momentum as he started to rise and fall, Jensen’s cock gliding through the mingle of sweat and precome on Jared’s belly. The added drag of the cotton against Jared’s dick on every thrust heightening the pleasure that coursed through him. 

Fuck, it was too much. And Jensen was making the most delicious sounds, and when he tipped back, exposing the column of his throat, Jared just completely lost it and he came hard deep inside Jensen. His own head thrown back, and when he brought his head back down, Jensen was staring at him, smirk on his lips, eyebrow cocked. Jared shivered when Jensen purposefully rolled his hips forward, to remind him that he still needed to make Jensen come. 

Jared cupped Jensen’s shoulders, drawing his hands down his back to give his ass a good squeeze. Jensen pushing himself up so that Jared could pull out. Both of them grunting at the loss of it. Jensen pouted. Jared pushed his fingers back in, he wanted to keep his come inside him. He had a plan. Jensen gasped as Jared just took hold of him, lifting him up in one swift movement to lay him back down on the chair, “Fuck, Jay.”

“Legs up,” he said as he dropped down onto his own knees, but he didn’t wait for Jensen to comply, taking a hold of Jensen’s, and he pushed them up and back, pulling Jensen’s underwear down to his knees as he went to give him fuller access. Jensen automatically took hold of his own thighs, which gave Jared a smirk of his own, but he still had to say, “And keep them open for me, Baby.” 

He leaned in, one arm resting along Jensen’s thigh as his lips closed around Jensen’s used hole, sucking for all he was worth and he shoved his tongue right in as far as it would go, making Jensen whimper. Jared knew Jensen would be desperate to get his fingers in Jared’s hair, but he kept them where Jared wanted them, his fingers tracing lightly across Jared’s forearm. Jared trailed his tongue up Jensen’s taint and to his sac, sucking one of his balls into his mouth.

“Uh-uhn,” Jensen’s back arched off the cushion, as much as he could anyway, “Fuck.”

Jared was going to make him scream.


End file.
